A Lost Cinderella
by MajorParadox
Summary: Rose is a beautiful and polite girl. Her stepmother and stepsisters are jealous of her beauty. They make her clean the house, sleep in the basement, make dinner for them, even wash the dishes! All on her own! But when she meets Prince Henry, her life changes forever...


Narrator: "Once upon a time, there was a girl named Rose. She was lovely as her name, a sunset in a frame. This is a story about how she met her true love..."

We start with a flashback as we see a little girl with red hair run to her father.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look! I drew the fairy from the story!" the little girl says

"Good job Rose!" the father says

"Thank's daddy!" Rose says

We then cut to the present day as we see a 17-year-old Rose wake up in the dirty and dusty basemen as we hear "ROSE!" from three women in the house.

One of them is Lucy. The brattiest and most spoiled girl in the world. She always gets what she wants and will do anything to win. Also the Step-Sister of Rose.

The other is Elizabeth. She's one of the nicer ones but still hates Rose. She is rude, snobby, and will always try to ruin Rose's day. Also the other Step-Sister of Rose.

Then Lady Alexandra. The evilest and most ruthless step-mother you will ever meet! She locks Rose in the basement, makes her do all the chores, and only lets her eat Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday.

"ROSE!" we hear again

"I'm coming!" Rose yells out

We then get our first song, 'Somewhere over the rainbow' as she walks through the house.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high

There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby .  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue

And the dreams that you dare to dream,

Really do come true.  
Someday I'll wish upon a star And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
Way above the chimney tops,  
That's where you'll find me.  
Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly Birds fly over the rainbow Why then, oh why can't I?  
Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly Birds fly over the rainbow Why then, oh why can't I?  
If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow Why, oh why can't I?" -XXX-  
Rose finishes and she gets the three women their coffee and she goes to the living room.  
"Girls! I have some wonderful news!" Lady Alexandra says "What is it, mother? What is it?!" the girls ask excitedly Rose stays quiet as she reads her father's fairytale book.  
"You… three, have been selected to go to the kingdom and attend Royal Academy. You will be there for a transfer program."  
The two girls chant in sync "We get to go to the kingdom, we get to go the kingdom! Yay!" "Rose!" Lady Alexandra yells "Yes, moth- I mean madame?" Rose corrects herself "I want you to give my daughters a makeover at once! I want them to impress the prince." Lady Alexandra states "Yes, ma'am." she says Rose goes to the dressing room and starts doing their hair "Make me look like a princess Rose! I want the Prince to fall in love with me!" Lucy says "And make me look like a QUEEN!" Elizabeth says Rose does what they say and gives them the best dresses and the walk out of the room to impress their mother.  
Rose sighs and looks at her clothes. She gets a red school uniform and does her hair and walks outside to wait for the carriage. "Remember my two daughters, try to get the prince! I want wealth…" "Yes, mother!" the two girls say Rose runs back inside and grabs her father's book full of fairytales and gets in the carriage and they ride off to the kingdom. Once they get there the King, Queen, Prince, and Fairy Godmother are waiting.  
"Hello welcome to the transfer program! I'm Fairy Godmother, Headmistress! This is the King and Queen and their son Prince Henry!" "Your majesty!" The two girls say as they bow to the prince Rose walks towards to the King and Prince and bows down. She then bows to the prince.  
"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's get to class" We then cut later in the day during lunch as Rose is reading fairytales and she notices her step-sisters trying to woo the prince. Henry walks away from them and sits beside Rose.  
"Hello! I'm Henry the prince. Mind if I sit here?"  
Rose is still into her book Henry taps her should and she gets startled "Oh hello! I'm sorry your majesty!" Rose apologizes "Call me Henry! My workers call me "Your majesty", my friends call me Henry!" he jokes Rose chuckles "So whatcha reading?" he asks "Oh, I don't think you want to know. It sounds childish." she states "It's okay, I won't judge!" he says "It's fairytales my father wrote when I was 5…" she says blushing "I love fairytales!" he says Rose is shocked "You do?!" "Yeah of course! Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, even Princess and The Frog!" he says Rose and Henry blush at each other. Rose strokes her hair and gets up.  
"I'll see you in class Henry!" she waves goodbye "See ya!" he yells back Elizabeth and Lisa are not pleased, so they push her down the stairs and laugh as she walks away hurt.  
This is only the beginning…

Authors Note: So basically, Rose's father died when she was ten and she cherishes his memories by reading the fairytales he wrote when she was five. So yeah. Chapter two is coming soon! :) 


End file.
